Miraculous Fairytailes
by Rikki Taro
Summary: A series of classic fairytailes applied to our beloved superhero couple...who aren't super heroes. Open to suggestions!
1. Sleeping Beauty Part 1

**Hey guys! So I'm coming out with this new story in which I will post chapters of Miraculous Fairytales just to have some cute fluff in my life. So please comment and tell me any stories you want to see. Please feel free to leave any other comments as they make me feel loved!**

 _Once upon a time, there was a happy kingdom that ruled in peace. The King and Queen were kind people who were adored by their subjects. After several years they were finally blessed with a beautiful child, a princess whom they named Marinette. They had a celebration for her birth that was to be a grand occasion for all nobility in the land to attend. At the affair, it was decided to betroth the young princess to an orphaned prince from a nearby kingdom._

 _The invitation was then extended to two friendly fairies Tikki and Plagg who bestowed gifts upon the child. Tikki, a red ladybug fairy, blessed the young princess with great beauty both inside and out, talents in passions she would grow to love, and a sweet heart to find the kindness in everyone. Plagg, a black cat like fairy, blessed the girl with excellent taste in cheese._

 _It was a merry occasion until an uninvited figure appeared. The feared dark magic lord, Hawkmoth who swore to get revenge for not being invited to the affair, and would take it out on the young princess by her sixteenth birthday._

 _After the occasion, the adorable young princess took another name as the Cursed Princess. In terror for their young girl's life, the King and Queen begged for the two kind fairies to hide their daughter and protect her until her sixteenth birthday. Tikki immediately agreed, and she and her partner took on the form of two humans to raise and protect the princess. That is where our story begins._

Marinette hummed to herself as she dusted the surface of the cottage. Down below she could hear the bickering of Tikki and Plagg though paid it no mind. With today being her sixteenth birthday she had been well accustomed to their clashing natures. Although they were able to always agree on one thing, being that she had to remain in the forest. Their cottage was in the middle of a heavily surrounded glade where no one had any idea.

Going downstairs she saw Tikki and Plagg glaring at each other.

"And what are you two up to?" She giggled. The two looked up and Tikki immediately ran over to the young girl.

"Good morning Mari!" She chirped. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like always Tikki. Now what has you and Plagg in a silent argument?"

"Tikki doesn't want to do anything fun." Plagg grumbled earning a glare from the other woman.

"And what would fun be Plagg?" Marinette grinned.

"Anything but making a dr-" He was silenced by Tikki's hands placed over his mouth.

"Ignore him Marinette, he's cranky that I have a better idea."

"Better idea for what?"

"Nothing!" Tikki grinned sheepishly.

"Well then I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, anything."

"Well, as you know I'm sixteen."

"Finally." Plagg sighed only to be kicked by Tikki.

"And I want to go see the village, I've never been, I've never met anyone else!" Tikki and Plagg exchanged looks when Tikki stepped forward to her.

"Oh Marinette." She sighed. "Not yet dear, you still shouldn't leave the forest."

"But why? I am sixteen and I've never had a real friend."

Tikki looked to Plagg who just shrugged before she looked to Marinette.

"Please just be patient Marinette, I promise you will leave this forest soon."

Marinette sighed and walked over to a tableside near the door and threw a light pink shawl over her head.

"Then I guess I'll go and pick us some berries…like always." She sighed, picking up her basket and left.

"I say we just go on and tell her the truth." Plagg mumbled.

"You know why we can't do that!" Tikki scolded.

"Why not? She goes back tonight! Hawkmoth wouldn't think to search the village for a girl. We make off and by sundown we reveal the truth!"

"We were told to keep her here and then bring her to the palace at sundown to make sure she's safe. Now let's go on and make her a birthday present worthy of a princess!" Plagg leapt up from his seat and stretched.

"You do that, I think I might try and do something she would actually like." Tikki froze and spun around to him.

"You aren't going to do anything I wouldn't do would you?!"

"Me? Of course not Tikki. I just think if we do something for our princess, we do something she might actually like!" With a snap of his fingers he reverted back to his original form as a small floating black cat, grinning mischievously.

"Plagg! We aren't supposed to-" Before she could catch her counterpart he flew out of the window and out to the sky. "Magic."

She crossed her arms before looking back to the red fabric she had laid out.

"Well…if I use my magic it will definitely look better." She snapped her fingers and she reverted back to a small ladybug fairy that waved for magic to grab hold of the materials to begin forming a red. "Not to mention it will be easier."

* * *

Not too far from the little cottage, a young blonde man was riding by on a black horse whistling a tune. He was in content with the beautiful day but was even more excited to be going off to a masquerade. Being raised as Prince Adrien had many duties to where he had to hide his true self, although with his black mask he was able to enjoy himself freely.

Though it would sadly only last until sundown, when he would then meet his future bride, the cursed princess.

"As long as she's not another Chloe, I think I don't mind." He chuckled and clicked the reigns.

From up above, Plagg searched the forest and then spotted the stranger.

"Well…what do we have here?" He grinned and dove down closer. "It seems to be a Lord coming in for the party…guess it won't hurt to have him _accidently_ meet Marinette. They'll meet eventually, there'll be no harm in them meeting now." He flew up again and then spotted Marinette heading in that very direction on the way to her berry bushes. Smirking to himself, an idea popped into his head as he picked up a small stone and flung it to the horse's rear. Immediately the horse reared back and galloped away wildly.

"Whoa boy!" Adrien tried to calm him although was having difficulty with the reigns. He saw a figure in the track of his horse and pulled back harder as to calm the horse before he hit them. "Look out!"

The figure turned as the horse neared and held out their arms as to stop the horse. Instead, the horse reared back sending Adrien off of the saddle to land on the ground.

"There, easy boy, easy." A soft voice giggled. "There's no need to be frightened. There we go."

Adrien groaned before sitting up to rub the back of his head.

"Are you alright Sir?!" A beautiful voice gasped, Adrien looked up and met a pair of beautiful bluebell eyes. When the green eyes met blue, the world froze. She smiled to him and held out a hand to help him up.

"Yes, I think so." He smiled and took her hand and stood up. She was beautiful with a heart shaped face with black hair pulled into twin tails to the side. Pink lips smiled gently to him, with charming dimples kissing her cheek. Although the most mesmerizing detail were the bluebell eyes that reflected a sweetness within. "What startled your horse so?"

"I actually have no idea, we were riding peacefully one moment and the next he goes berserk." He chuckled and grinned when an idea popped into his head. "I am a little thankful though, as it led me to meeting you my lady."

Still holding her hand he leaned over to press a kiss on the back. When he looked up he could see the shocked expression of the girl. That was until a finger pressed against his nose and pushed him back.

"Well then, I'm relieved you're alright, but I really must be going now." She walked back over to where she dropped her shawl and basket only for him to follow.

"Wait, please!" He shouted. "My apologies, but I felt the need to-" He was cut off when the girl tackled him to the ground just barely avoiding the reeving hooves of his horse, before rolling off to the side with her atop him.

"You shouldn't speak so loudly in front of a spooked horse." She giggled. Adrien's gaze was locked onto her with full admiration for her courage. Without a doubt, the young prince was smitten with the beautiful young maiden.

"My mistake, of course…I mean I was so stupid…" He chuckled as she climbed off. He jumped up after her and followed after her with a giant grin on his face.

"So…what's your name then my lady?" She froze and turned to him.

"I'm not your lady and frankly I shouldn't be speaking with a complete stranger."

"Why not? Oh I know, you don't want to reveal your identity yet for the masquerade."

"Masquerade? That's why you're wearing a mask isn't it!" She beamed.

"Yes, the one for the princess today."

"Then I wouldn't know about it." Marinette sighed and turned away, "I'm not allowed to leave the forest, and that's why I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Have a safe journey."

Just as she was about to walk off a hand gripped hold of her wrist.

"But I'm not a stranger, we've met before."

"We have?" Marinette asked cautiously, pulling away.

"In my dreams." He winked. Marinette immediately broke away from his grip and started walking away when he easily caught her other wrist. "Please then, come with me to the masquerade. It would be the best night to first see the town. There will be food and fireworks. And the dancing! I bet you will make as a wonderful dancer!"

She turned bright red before taking her hand away from him again.

"Well…I…I've never really danced before." He blinked at her before a wide smirk appeared across his face.

"Well then my lady, just follow my lead." Taking her hand in hold of one of his, the other fell onto her slim waist as he swept her along into a slow romantic waltz.

In her surprise, Marinette's free hand rested on his shoulder for balance as she quickly followed suit in his movements. Her pace as evenly gracefully as someone who had years of experience. The two were in their separate bliss of partnership.

From afar, Plagg's tail flicked side by side with satisfaction. Marinette looked happier than he had ever seen her. _And she's even getting a chance to practice dancing for tonight!_ He smirked in satisfaction when he looked to the position of the sun. _I probably should head back and check on Tikki._

The two danced together for some time before walking up along to a try, talking and giggling to stories they shared. They sat underneath a tree atop of the hill that looked out to the fields and castle in the distance. They were comfortable next to each other, Marinette even allowing him to rest his head atop of hers and their hands still linked.

"Who are you?" He asked softly. She shifted as if suddenly becoming aware.

"Hmmmm?" She murmured. Looking up to meet his emerald gaze, hoping for an answer when it dawned on her for what he was asking. "Oh no I…can't I!"

She leapt up and ran around the tree.

"I need to go!"

"What?!" Adrien shouted and ran after her, easily catching up to her with his longer legs. "Please wait! When can I see you again?"

"I don't know…never?"

"Never?!"

"Well maybe we can meet someday."

"Please, come with me to the festival tonight!"

She paused a moment and thought about it before looking up to him with a wide smile.

"Very well, come back home with me and meet my guardians."

"I would love to my lady." He smiled, cupping her hands. "But I'm going to go find you a mask, I'll return after sundown, where can I find you?"

"There's a cottage in the glade. It's the only one. Until tonight." She beamed when his hand lifted up to cup her cheek.

"Until tonight." He leaned forward with the intention to kiss her although Marinette ducked away and ran off, leaving Adrien to watch her in longing.

* * *

"I think what I did for her was better." Plagg grumbled from the chair he sat on as Tikki played with the fabric, making it look perfect on the mannequin. Her work of the afternoon resulted in a beautiful floor length red dress with a red tulle layer.

She beamed and adjusted the black ribbon around the neck.

"And what did you do for her?"

"You'll see." He smiled when he heard the outrageous giggling heading towards the cottage. The door swung open and Marinette skipped into the house.

"Why you seem in a happy mood!" Tikki grinned. "Happy Birthday Marinette." She smiled and pointed over to her dress.

"Oh Tikki! It's beautiful!" She smiled. "And I'm so happy I have an occasion to wear if for."

"Oh yes you do!" Tikki nodded, starting to collect the materials she used although missed the bemused expression on Plagg.

"Just wait until you two meet him." Tikki's fabric fell from her hand as she turned to her.

"Him?"

"Yes, I met someone in the forest today. He was a little too flirty but he taught me to dance, he is my first friend." From the glint in the young girl's eyes, Tikki knew that wasn't the case.

"So you met a boy?"

"Yes, just wait Tikki I think you and Plagg will like him, he even invited me to the festival tonight!"

"Oh dear." Tikki muttered and held a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Marinette…but there's something you must know."

"What?"

"You won't be able to meet him again, we have to take you to the palace tonight?"

"What do you mean? Only royalty are allowed in the palace."

"Yes…dear, we have to take you back to your parents and your betrothed?"

"Betrothed?" Marinette repeated, her face paling.

"Yes, to Prince Adrien dear."

"But…I can't be….I would have to be…"

"A princess." Plagg yawned, having no interest in the conversation.

"And you are really Princess Marinette."

"But I can't be." Marinette gasped. "I…I want to see my friend again."

"Marinette I'm sorry, but you can't see that boy again when you are already promised to someone else."

"No….No! It can't be true!" Marinette cried and ran off into her room landing on her bedding to sob quietly.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing this story I love Sleeping Beauty. Please tell me what you guys think of it so far as the second part will come tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment below about what other fairytales you want to see!**

 **Reviews=love**


	2. Sleeping Beauty Part 2

**Sorry for the delay in writing, I have been doing a summer course and have been uber busy. Ehhhh I just hope that I can get some cute stories out soon, that is if my writing ever heals. So please review and help me, I love all the support you can give me.**

It took some persuasion of Tikki for Marinette to agree to leave the cottage forever. Dressed in the fine new gown crafted for her, she donned a dark cloak to remain discrete. She walked alone through the forest with her head down, only following the guidance of her two fairies. Plagg floated ahead as a beacon of the direction where to go while Tikki remained close to the girl whispering words of sincere apologies.

By sundown, they arrived to a secrete entrance at the palace, walking up a corridor to a guest wing for where Marinette was to stay until sundown.

"Marinette, you know if this was something we could control, you would be able to marry whomever you pleased." Tikki whimpered. The girl only smiled in gratitude before facing her reflection in the mirror.

"It's not your fault Tikki."

"Tikki." Plagg hissed from behind the two. The red fairy glanced over to see her catlike counterpart motioning to Marinette and then up to his head.

"Oh right?!" He flew up alongside her as they caught Marinette's gaze in the mirror.

"And now we have one last gift to give you Marinette." With a wave of their hands, a tiara burst within a ray of sparkles before gently nestling within the girl's dark hair. "A symbol of thy royalty."

Slowly, the girl leaned forward onto the vanity and started sobbing again, heartbroken to the friendship she would have to part with.

"Mari-" Plagg almost intervened when he was stopped by Tikki.

"Let's leave her alone, she deserves some time to just let it out before she becomes overwhelmed." She whispered as the two fairies left the room.

After she was sure the fairies were gone, Marinette clutched herself tighter, trying to stop the sobs racking through her body.

"I wish…I wish there was some way that I could just go back to my regular life."

"I can help you with that my dear." A voice cackled. Marinette glanced around wildly in the room trying to locate the voice when she only realized that she was alone.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"I am here dear girl and all I want to do is help you." A sudden thump alerted Marinette as she turned to see a doorway having appeared within the cobblestone. "Come see me, and I will help you."

Lifting her skirt, she climbed the stairs, looking out any of the small openings in the wall to see the streets of the town below. As she came to the top, she opened the door to peak her head in to see a figure patiently seated in front of the window, clutching a cane beside them.

"Well hello there Princess Marinette, it's been so long."

"You know me Sir?" She asked, walking closer. The figure chuckled.

"Of course, who would not know the mask less princess? Why come look at the people in their excitement." He extended a hand in invite in the direction towards the wide circular window beside him. Marinette walked closer and looked down to the large mobs of people dancing and laughing.

"Yes, all of them are here to see their long lost princess. Especially one figure in particular." Marinette froze, knowing what he meant before he continued. "Poor dear…forced to marry another not only after learning the truth, but after falling in love with another."

Her breath hitched as she turned away from the man.

"Excuse me Monsieur, but I must return back to my room."

"Oh yes, your duties are still there, but I wonder what you would say if I could help you avoid being the princess and be able to be with your first friend and love." She turned back to him with a shocked expression as he pulled a vial out from underneath his cloak.

"This is a potion that will have you sleep like the dead my dear. Once you drink this, your parents and fiancée will see you and think you dead. I will go find your mysterious rouge and we will be there for you when you awake. That way, in the dead of night the two of you can run away and live your own life happily together."

"Marinette?! Marinette where are you?!" Tikki called out.

"Hurry child! Your friends will stop you and want you to marry the prince! Make your choice!" Marinette bit her lip trying to decide.

"Marinette?!" Once Tikki's voice called closer, the young girl leapt forward and took the vial from the man, downing it in one large gulp. The man's laughter was all she heard as the room spun and she fell to the floor unconscious just as her two fairy friends arrived.

"Hawkmoth!" They gasped.

"You both thought you could trick me! But I have won!" He laughed and disappeared in a ray of purple light. Tikki floated down by the dropped vial and picked it up.

"It's a poison! Marinette is dying!" She cried, immediately going to the princess's cheek. "Oh Marinette, forgive us!"

"There has to be something we can do!" Plagg muttered when an idea hit him. "A kiss…love's first kiss! We have to go find the boy she met!"

"We don't have any time Plagg!" Tikki cried. "He could be anywhere!"

"If you possess one of her objects, your magic can prolong her life. I'll go and find the boy."

"Hurry Plagg! We don't have a moment to loose!" Tikki called with a wave of her hand, a bed appeared beneath Marinette, providing the princess comfort as the red fairy then floated over to one of the earrings on Marinette and dove into the earring giving it a red glow. As a result of the added magic, black spots appeared over the red dress.

Back in the forest, Adrien whistled atop his horse while on the path a merry tune as he weaved between the trees. Upon coming up to the cottage he leapt off of his horse, a big grin on his face as he waltzed up to the door. Knocking twice he swept his bangs to the side.

"Come in." A manly voice called. Adrien opened the door to the darkness of the cottage although could make out a figure sitting in the corner.

"Good evening sir." He beamed.

"Yes good evening to you young prince." Adrien froze at the title although the figure chuckled. "Yes, I know who you really are. I know you have fallen in love with the young girl that lived at this cottage."

Adrien's green eyes widened and immediately he drew his sword.

"What have you done to her?!"

"Calm yourself young prince…I have something to tell you of the young maiden. For you won't find her here. She's a little preoccupied."

"What are you talking about? She promised to meet me here."

"Why she's already at the festival and the guest of honor. After sixteen years in hiding she will debut after sunset, being the only one in attendance without a mask, for she had worn one every day of her life."

"She….my lady is Princess Marinette…my future bride?!" A wide smile spread across his face. "Oh joy! She's my lady, my wife, my princess!"

His evil laughing stopped him from running out of the cottage.

"Stupid boy! Your love is not only your princess, but my cursed princess."

"Your cursed princess?! Wait…you're Hawkmoth!" Adrien gasped when the figure leapt up revealing the frightening tall man wearing a head mask.

"Yes boy! And my curse has been fulfilled. The princess is dead!"

"D…dead?" Adrien shook and felt his knees quake. "No…NO!"

"Don't worry your highness…I will ease your pain. Lovers should stay together!" He raised his cane preparing to throw it towards the prince.

"Marinette…" He whispered, his hand clenching in a fist. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Look out!" A new voice called and a small figure pushed him out of the way.

"Damn you!" Hawkmoth hissed while Adrien looked up to see a small black cat floating in front of him.

"You… you're the rider that danced with Marinette right?" Adrien nodded in shock for what his eyes were seeing. "She's not dead yet, there's a chance! But we have to hurry, you're the only one who can wake her!"

"What do I have to do to save my lady?" The cat smirked before floating up to Adrien's nose.

"Just team up with me." In a flash, Plagg dove into a silver ring Adrien wore. A green glow illuminated the cottage blinding Hawkmoth for a moment. Adrien opened his eyes and caught sight of his reflection in the looking glass next to him, a wide grin spreading across his face. His black outfit was altered only a little to be fit for fighting with a tight leather vest over his chest. He looked down and flexed his gloved hands looking at the long black claws over top them. He turned to the side a moment and caught sight of a long black tail tied around his waist. Lastly he grinned and pulled at one of the fake ears atop his messier hair do.

"This is so cool!" He grinned.

 _Okay less admiring more going off to save Marinette! Hurry!_ Plagg's voice rang in his face.

"You won't be getting to the castle alive!" Hawkmoth hissed. Adrien looked around for where he dropped his sword and didn't see it.

 _Check your lower back! You have a staff!_

He nodded and felt for his lower back and drew a silver rod that extended outward.

"Not another step." He hissed.

Hawkmoth laughed and stepped forward.

"You don't know who you are dealing with boy!" Holding out his cane the two commenced in fencing. Adrien moved back and caught one of the curtains from the window to wrap around the head of Hawkmoth. Blinded, the villain swung his cane around madly while Adrien swept his cane underneath his legs, knocking the man to the ground.

 _Excellent! Strike his broch! His power comes from the broch!_

"This is for forcing my princess in hiding from me." Adrien hissed and raised his staff to smash against the butterfly broch on the neck of Hawkmoth. With a yowl of pain a white light erupted from Hawkmoth, until it faded, leaving no trace of the former villain.

"It's over."

 _No it's not idiot! You have to go save Marinette!_

"But I destroyed Hawkmoth, her curse should be broken."

 _He poisoned her, she's fighting for her life and only one thing can stop death. True love's kiss!_

"Right, not a moment to loose then!"

Adrien fled outside and was ready to leap on his horse when Plagg spoke up again.

 _Use the rod to get there!_

Adrien paused and looked at the silver pole when an idea appeared in his head. With a running start he extended the rod and catapulted over the trees, every time extending the pole longer and longer to make greater bounds. In arriving to the town, the people cheered, thinking him as an entertainer as he landed near the palace.

 _The tallest tower._

Adrien nodded and spotted the tower sitting up on the very end of the rod before he extended it to spread upward in the sky.

"Taking the stairs would have just been boring." He smirked to himself in excitement at retelling the story to his lady. In seeing the window, he gripped his rod before leaping to sit in the window sill and look into the room. It was a plain tower, obviously not meant for the princess with the only thing other than the window being the bed where his lady laid.

Getting down from the window, he walked over to the bedside, to look down on his lady. She looked asleep, but was still enchanting, her blue hair framed her face and instead of her other dress she was clad in a beautiful red gown with black spots. His eyes flickered to the glowing earrings she wore.

He smiled gently before leaning forward to her pink lips, lightly tracing over them with his own. He pulled back a moment later and looked down to her as her eyelashes fluttered open to reveal the bluebell eyes imbedded in his mind forever.

"Good evening Princess…sleep well?" A confused look crossed over her face and tilted to the side.

"Uhhh…who are you?"

Adrien blinked and then raised a claw to his face.

"You don't recognize me?"

In two flashes of both red and green light the two fairies popped out of the jewelry.

"Oh Marinette thank goodness!" Tikki sighed, nuzzling the girl's chin. Plagg rolled his eyes and instead landed on the blonde's shoulder. Marinette looked up and gave a happy gasp in seeing the familiar appearance of the boy she met.

"It's you!" She smiled in which Adrien returned.

"It's me my lady." And I have even better news. He pulled his mask off of his face and took hold of her hand.

"Princess Marinette, I am so happy to finally meet you. I am Prince Adrien."

"The prince?!" Tikki gasped while Plagg chuckled.

"Would you look at that! I guess I was right Tikki! I not only help Marinette meet someone new but she met her fiancée!"

"What do you mean help Plagg?" Marinette asked when the cat's tail shot up in shock.

"Well ummm…you see…you two meeting was no coincidence…" The two leaned closer to him in expectance. "I mean you said so yourself Marinette, you wanted to meet someone new…and it just so happened that someone was riding close by…so I…I"

"You spooked my horse!" Adrien accused.

"Hey, it turned out alright in the end."

"One of us could have been killed!"

"I helped you two meet the love of your life."

"Whoa! He's not the love of my life!" Marinette defended receiving weird looks from all of them.

"You were pretty upset when you learned you had to marry someone else." Plagg pointed out.

"Marinette he awoke you with true love's kiss." Tikki added as the girl's face lit up in a dark blush.

"And he defeated Hawkmoth for you." Plagg nodded.

"He must have raced to get here." The fairies kept adding on while Marinette shyly looked up to the adoring eyes of the prince.

"You really did that?" She squeaked. He smiled and brushed a hand around her neck to gently weave through her locks.

"I would do it a hundred times over…my princess." He murmured, pressing his lips over hers. They shared a deep kiss before breaking apart due to the loud popping of fireworks. Looking out the window to the colorful display they shared another look with each. Smiling to each other they pressed their foreheads together, watching the happy display before they went downstairs to join the celebration.

 **Well that ends the Sleeping Beauty short. I think up next I might either do a take on Little Mermaid or Aladdin, tell me which you would prefer. Also….who should my mermaid be? Hey there have been suggestions of either Adrien or Marinette. Other than that, I'm sorry this turned out bad, I might edit it and fix it up. Lately my writing has been really off and I'm trying to fix it up again I just need to get writing. Please review I could use the support so much!**


End file.
